Puella Musicus Madoka Magica
by Sasha Bakshir
Summary: What if, in some alternate universe, our favorite Megucas were not Megucas at all, but rather extremely talented young musicians? And what if, by some huge coincidence, they all had the exact same goal? And what if...well, you'll just have to read to find out, I suppose. Marching band AU...which may be one of the strangest things I have ever typed. T: Language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**__****So, one day, I was musing, as usual, on the drive home from band practice, when suddenly I found myself pondering why there were so few "normal" Madoka fanfics out in the infinite universe that is the internet.**

**Okay, not really, but still. I haven't a clue where this idea came from, but I do remember thinking to myself, I wonder if our favorite Megucas would play any instruments in an alternate universe? And what if they were all really good? And by some huge coincidence, all had completely similar goals but completely different means of achieving them? **

**That's where this fic comes in. It makes very little sense, and obviously, none of them are magical girls, but...I'm really enjoying writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it half as much! Muchas gracias, and bon voyage.**

* * *

_Deep breath in… deep breath out..._

Her footsteps echoed throughout the gray hallway, marching perfectly in time with her rapidly beating heart.

_Breathe in…breathe out…._

Her shaking fist clenched tightly around her music.

_Slowly in…slowly out…_

The sunken faces lined up against the wall barely glanced in her direction. One boy rapidly fingered his instrument, singing hoarsely under his breath. His eyes were wild with desperation, a blatant contrast his neighbors 'numb appearances.

_In…and out…_

Room 232.

The woman beside the door didn't even raise her eyes.

"Kyouko Sakura?"

She swallowed dryly.

"Yes."

"Enter, please."

Without a response, Kyouko sucked in a heavy breath, and stepped into the barren room. Her taiko drum of a heart pulsated in her ears.

A long black screen was the only object of interest in the room…or rather, what sat behind it. The judge, pen ready to scratch her fate onto a piece of paper.

A single bead of sweat appeared on her forehead, dripping down the side of her left eye. She flashed a toothy, albeit trembling, grin in the direction of the judge, although he couldn't even see her, and raised the French horn to her lips.

She expanded her diaphragm, glanced one last time down at her audition music, and played.

* * *

The ride home was silent…although, when you're the only person in the car, it tends to be that way. At this point, even Kyouko's favorite classical radio station was not enough to placate her wild nerves. In fact, if anything, it would make her even more anxious. At first glance, she was the very definition of laid back. But when it came to music, her do or die attitude frightened even her own section, back in high school.

"Her accuracy would make Dennis Brain himself weep with joy," Her instructor would crow to anyone unfortunate enough to hear. "She's got the tone of an angel, the ferocity of a demon, and the raw power of their unholy offspring."

She chuckled darkly to herself at the thought of her teacher. Namely, her extremely persuasive method of recruitement. _Why the _hell_ did I even agree to this? Moving to an entirely different country…I had to learn a fucking weird-ass language, study up on their stupid customs, stay in a shitty apartment while I wait for those all-important results…it's idiotic. Completely idiotic. _She accented the idiocy with an incredibly loud and obnoxious groan.

And yet, she knew deep down, it had been worth it. Or at least, it _would_ be worth it when she received that full scholarship to the university she had chased for nearly half of her relatively short life. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that she had indeed gotten it.

_That's right, you American bastards, there's a new horn player in town, and her name's Sakura Kyou-er, Kyouko Sakura. Godammit. _Her mental gloating was interrupted by irritation at incorrect name placement. Which, in hindsight, was quite an odd thing to be irritated by. That revelation in turn served to annoy her even further.

_Whatever. I know what I mean. Once I get back to the apartment, I'm packing up, and heading for Union University…home of the best fucking marching band this side of the Western Hemisphere…or at least, it will be when I get there…heh._

She laughed aloud, slammed the gas pedal onto the car floor, and zoomed wildly into what she thought would be her musical salvation.

Too bad it turned out to be her damnation.

* * *

**Whelp. There it is. Kyouko opens it up, and I suppose we'll see who's next...next. What a shocker.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, let me know what you think. It's pretty awesome when even just one person leaves their half-hearted opinion, you feel me? Figuratively speaking.**

**Anywho, stay tuned for more Puella Musicus Madoka Magica...without the Magica.**


	2. Meet the Homura

**Well, I've decided to do a double chapter post thingamajig, if only to add the tiniest bit of depth to this dadgum story. Here, we meet Homura in all of her glory. I've decided to keep her a bit more objective than Kyouko, if only to properly represent her detached personality. It was a little difficult to decide "witch" Homura to go with, but in the end, our favorite ice-blooded Homu Homu-chan won out. **

**Again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes._"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"_YES!"_

"Your raised voice and constant rebuttal of my clear refusals may have made me reconsider…"

"!"

"I have come to a conclusion."

"I knew you'd come around eventually! Now all we have to do is-"

"No."

"HOMURA! "

"…"

"You're one of the best…no, THE best clarinet players I've ever come across in my life, and I've traveled across five continents over the span of thirty years! I've played in fourteen major orchestras, each in a different country! I've participated in ensembles with some of the greatest masters of nearly every instrument, and yet, I chose _you_ back in primary school to become my student! And yet, and yet, and _yet_ you've decided to refuse the entire scholarship! Sixty thousand American dollars to Union University! That's one of the best schools in the whole damn world for music, and you downright said 'NO'?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, so your vocabulary's finally expanded beyond one word, eh?"

"…Perhaps."

"You think you're quite the charmer, don't you?" With a heavy sigh, Bering "Big Mac" MacDonald slumped dejectedly in his Swedish chair. He swirled his finger gently on the armrest, eyeing his protégé with what he hoped was guilt-inspiring disappointment.

"No." She replied curtly. However, he saw the hint of a playful sparkle in her deep purple eyes, and knew she was just being…well, Homura.

"Of course not." He smiled. It was a sad smile, and this time genuinely so, but a smile nonetheless. Bering's hand tightened around his favorite coffee mug, and he brought it to his lips.

"I apologize if I've disappointed you, but continuing to play past high school has never been my intention, and I do believe I've made that quite clear. Your expectations had no business being raised in the first place." The stern look she gave him could almost be labeled as disapproving. _Isn't that my job?_

"However…"Homura continued, with a habitual flip of her long black hair, "I _will_ participate in the upcoming woodwind quartet performance. I did give you my word, after all."

He nearly spat out his coffee.

"You will!?" His voice cracked with disbelief.

"I will." She nodded once to accentuate her dedication.

"That's…that's great! It's actually more than great, it's wonderful! Fantastic! Listen, I know it sounds tedious and pointless and blah blah blah more Homura excuses, but I'm positive this will be the push you need to continue in music…or pull! Whatever! It's great, so who cares!?" He reached under his desk, eyes shining with excitement, and pulled out the performance roster.

"Alright, it's taking place over at the town square, as you probably know…would you care to know who will be performing alongside you? Oh ho, that bassoonist is absolutely fabulous…it definitely looks like they won't dissapo-…_oh_."

"What? What is it?" Homura asked, a brief look of concern flashing across her stoic face.

He paused before answering.

"Um…things just got interesting, to say in the least."

She frowned. "What?"

He grinned widely, meeting her eyes for a second before returning to the list. "Well, I'd originally thought you'd be the primary feature, due to your relatively young age and equally adept skill…but it looks like there's going to be another prodigy at your side."

"What?" She repeated once more, before composing herself and continuing. "I mean, who?"

"She's Ginsen's kid. Plays the flute with the skill of someone four times her age, and the musicality of someone four hundred times her age…a real showstopper, apparently. The most important thing, though, is she's even younger than you, albeit graduated from high school."

_Younger than me? So? _Homura clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Who? Who is she?"

"…"

"Sir."

"It's…ah."

"_Sir._"

"Aw, what the heck. It's Kaname Madoka."

Homura breathed in so quickly she choked on her own air.

"_What?"_

Bering scratched his head sheepishly. "Um…heh. Yeah. I didn't see that one coming."

Wordlessly, she snatched the roster off of his desk and scanned it so quickly her eyes appeared to blur…and then they narrowed.

Still silent, Homura leaned back in her chair. He couldn't read her expression. But to be honest, by this point, he didn't need to.

"You were right." She spoke quietly, but with a burning edge underneath every word.

"About what? I'm right about a lot of things, you know." He chuckled half-heartedly. Her eyes bore into him with all the comfort of all a two ton drill.

"Things just got _very_ interesting."

* * *

**There you have it. Homura is a master of the clarinet, woo hoo! Kyouko is of similar caliber, just on the French horn instead. I think we'll meet Mami or Sayaka next, so please, continue reading! If you don't like it, don't! Thank you a ton either way. Please let me know what you think, positive or otherwise!**

**Adios!**


	3. Meet the Mami

**Good griefseed, I did not expect this many reviews on the very first day! Thank you so much! Yeah, six's a bunch for me, okay? I'll quickly respond to those who were kind enough to leave me feedback, and then it's on to the next introduction. You'll notice I'm kind of skipping around...sorry if you don't like it, but don't worry, once the intros get finished and the main storyline kicks in, it will be much less sporadic.**

**Thanks a bunch.**

**Bluestar: That's what I was aiming for, heh. Thanks.**

**Otaku4eva99: Interesting in a good way, I'm assuming. Muchas gracias.**

**GhostWriter73: Don't worry, I'll explain the bigger details of the oh-so fascinating workings of the art of band. Oh man, I was so tempted to put Sayaka on violin, but I wanted to put them in a marching band...or at least, four of them (maybe), and unfortunately, violins don't march. Blech. Deadpan snarker Homura is best Homura. Thank you so much.**

**Drinkie: Yep, clarinets are pretty versatile. Thanks!**

**Kyosayalove: Really? I'm in the exact same boat! I tried to pick instruments that fit their characters, but we'll see! Merci beaucoup.**

**LockhartGuest: I'm definitely going in the Madohomu direction...and another popular pairing will begin to make its debut later on... hopefully! Hehehe. Either way, romance will surely be in the air, but it's going to go along with the story, rather than lead it.**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

"Oi, Tomoe!"

"Yes, Richards-san?"

"Would you oh so kindly demonstrate to these utter imbeciles how to correctly perform a rear turn without dropping your bloody horn angle? Oh, and it's Mr. Richards to you! Remember that! My last name is Richards, not san!"

"Of course, Mr. Richards." Mami smiled pityingly at her hopeless compatriots before turning sharply towards the awaiting sideline. With a pop of her left leg, she marked time for eight beats and proceeded across the field. After another eight beats, her right foot curved onto the white line and she snapped to the opposite direction, landing right in tempo with the steady metronome in her head. The entire time, her posture and the elevation of her trombone had stayed perfectly rigid. After reaching the previous yard line, she quickly pulled her left leg forwards once more and halted smartly, staying at attention.

"Do you get it now? Or should we stay out here another half-century until the correct form pierces your thick skulls?" The section leader spat. The two freshmen at fault, Rocky Johansson and Dirk Griffin, shook their heads meekly, sweat glistening down their necks. The late afternoon sun hid behind a lone cloud, allowing for all present to breathe an inward sigh of relief.

"I hate to break it to you, but you aren't in high school anymore, Dorothy." _The Wizard of Oz? _Mami did her best not to sigh. He continued, "You're in the big leagues now. No, not the big leagues. You two are in the small leagues…you're a miniscule bit of the best damn marching band in this sorry country…Union University of the Arts' Commando Marching Band! Not Union University of the random paint splatter or occasional competent musician Commando Marching Band! Get some pride! Use it! Win with it!" With every new phrase, he smacked a fist against his hand.

This time, the rookies nodded, albeit hesitantly.

This time, Mami did not do her best, and one of the most dainty sighs imaginable escaped her lips. _He's a wonderful player, and an overall nice man, but his oratory skills have a great amount of room for improvement._

As if to prove her mental point, the senior immediately stopped pacing, narrowed his dark eyes, and proceeded to stomp over to the poor saps.

"I speak four languages, but unfortunately, moving your fucking head up and down isn't one of them. Use your words! I mean, God, what is this, pre-school!? At this point, I'd rather take a couple of five year olds than you lot! At least they can ruddy move their mouths! Now let me ask you again: DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He bellowed. Out of the corner of her eye, Mami saw the Tuba section leader doubled over with laughter, while the trumpet leader grossly exaggerated Richard's already frivolous movements.

"We understand sir!" They shouted, snapping to attention.

"Then prove it! Fifty reps, let's move! I want to hear measures twenty through forty two loud and clear at the same time!" He bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" They rushed off to do just that. Mami watched them, pity wrinkling her pretty face.

"Oh, don't give them that look, Tomoe. It's for their own good…just be glad you've got enough common sense to not have to join them, eh?" And with that, the section leader of the trombones smiled grimly in the rookies' direction, nodded once at Mami, turned on his heel and began striding across the practice field towards the now face-palming drum major.

"Remember, rookie sectional at four tomorrow morning!" He suddenly called, turning around mid-walk. "Dress comfortably!" He grinned widely and spun back towards the stadium.

Mami waved affirmation with an equally wide smile, although hers showed significantly less teeth. She laid her trombone down for a second to adjust her blonde ponytail; it had become undone for the third time today. Once completed, she glanced briefly around for a sign of Thomas, and rushed over to join the unfortunate duo of Rocky and Dirk. Easily, she fell into step with them.

"Eh? Mami?" Dirk panted, shooting her an incredulous look. "What are you doing?" As he asked, his foot hit the grass incorrectly and he slid forward, arms shooting out wildly. Thankfully, he held his trombone above his head. Mami quickly grabbed the scruff of his neck and righted the poor boy's balance.

She then smiled that soft smile of hers at Rocky, who blushed, shook her head and continued marching.

"Why'd you come over here? You're done." She said hotly. Her red cheeks blended well with her various sunburns; some of which Mami winced by simply looking at. Her arms trembled with the weight of her trombone, but she managed to maintain the proper angle.

Dirk laughed loudly and resumed step with his fellows.

"Because she's Mami, that's why."

* * *

**You'll probably notice that these chapters are extremely short. Again, this is only for a short time, or at least until there starts to be more than one main character! **

**Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think.**

**Alex, out.**


	4. Meet the Sayaka

**Holy mackeral. You guys are wonderful beyond wonderful; you're giving me Madoka level hope up in here, I tell you what. Thank you ever so diddly darn much for reviewing. It's awesome to see what you think, what you wanna know, and what you don't, heh. To answer a few questions:**

**Timmy Sparx: I'm trying to warp canon as much as possible while keeping it real, so you can bet your bunsen burner on Madohomu. Not to spoil anything, but I ship Kyouko (as bros or otherwise) with pretty much everbody...nonetheless, you'll know what I'm going with as soon as they meet, hehehe. The only pairing I can say without a doubt is not ever fucking happening is whatever the heck Kyousuke/Sayaka's called. I know being Meguca is suffering, but that's a bit TOO much despair for me. Merci beacoup for the review!**

**Ghostwriter73: Good grief, thank you so much. Yeah, Mami's got a pretty clean plate...or so we think, anyway. Dun dun duuuuun. Jigging? You've just given me a, er,****_ interesting_**** idea.**

**LockhartGuest: Kyousaya? Ahem...we'll see...*obvious coughing***

**Again, thanks for the patience! I'll update tomorrow as well, considering the first ten chapters or so is mostly just world building and junk.**

**Here goes.**

* * *

"Godammit." Sayaka cursed, as she ran through the exact same three measures for the umpteenth time, and messed up the exact same note for the umpteenth time. She had more than half a mind to throw the stupid trumpet, otherwise known as the source of all her angst and despair, straight out of the window. Or give it to some orphans or a hobo or something. Sell it for a bag of peanuts.

"I'm done. I give up." She moaned loudly, setting the trumpet back in its case, putting her head between her knees and rolling backwards on her bed in shame. Her oddly colored hair fell over her forehead.

Voice nearly inaudible, she muttered,

"I suck."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kyousuke asked incredulously. "That was brilliant!"

She started. _Brilliant? Really?_ Heat rushed to Sayaka's cheeks. With a peek out from behind her knees, she caught a glimpse of his smiling face. It was enough to make _her_ face burn even brighter.

"N-no, I mean, I didn't play the C staccato enough…" She mumbled half-heartedly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I think it's plenty amazing the way you've interpreted it…better than the original, in fact. At this rate, you'll be joining me at Union in no time at all."

"You think so? I mean, I am pretty great, I suppose…heh." Sayaka scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

A both uncomfortable and comfortable (depending on whose perspective it was) silence descended on the two friends. The twilight moon's light shone with a somewhat melancholy presence through Sayaka's open window, basking her face in shadow.

"Um…Kyousuke?" Sayaka's hesitant voice broke through the quiet. She glanced, eyes wide with uncertainty, at him from the bed.

"Yes?" He scribbled something on his music.

"Er, I just wanted to say, heh…uh, well, thanks." She stared at her feet. "Thanks for helping me out, with practicing and junk. I really don't think I would be nearly as good as I am without your advice and, uh… stuff…" What she didn't add was, _I wouldn't even be playing an instrument if it didn't get me closer to you_. _And let me meet back up with Madoka...geez, I wonder how she's doing..._

Of course, she had grown to love playing the trumpet, no matter how much she screwed up. Hours upon hours of practice tends to either make you love something utterly and completely, or despise it with the passion of a thousand suns. Thankfully, it had been the former.

"It was my pleasure. Oh, but while we're on the topic of gratitude…" Kyousuke frowned slightly. "Don't laugh at me."

"Never!" Sayaka sat up sharply. "I would _never_ laugh at you! Unless you wanted me to, then I'll laugh as loud and long as you want! Um, I mean…" _Smooth._

"Thanks, Sayaka." Her heart fluttered at his voice. "But, what I wanted to thank you for was, even though it was probably the marvel of technology and such…actually, it was _definitely_ the marvel of medical science…I just have this really odd feeling that it was your support that helped heal my hand. Back when we were kids."

"Me? Really?" She asked with disbelief…but then, the thought struck her.

"_Miracles and magic _do _exist_!" _Sayaka yelled with such force, and such conviction, that she herself almost believed the words pouring out of her mouth._

_Where'd that come from? _She thought.

"Yeah. You. I know it's silly, but, thanks anyway." He laughed.

She couldn't help but smile back. "You're very, very welcome."

"After all, what are friends for, right?"

That wiped the smile right off of her face. With a muffled groan, she flipped over onto her pillow.

"Sayaka? Are you okay? Sayaka?!"

She smiled widely underneath the cloth of her blue pillow.

_Just you wait, Kyousuke. Just you wait._

* * *

**You know, I figured with all the technology they had in the series, healing Kyousuke's hand would have been no big whoop, and the doctors were full of bologna. Either way, he's alive and well, and inspiring Sayaka! Blech. I tell you what, writing this chapter was difficult for me...way too much sappy Sayaka, and not in the good way. Oh well! **

**Quick side note: Section leaders are actually upperclassmen who have been appointed by the band director to lead a certain section of the band. For example, Thomas Richards is a senior in college who's playing ability has allowed him to rise to a leadership position and so on and so forth.**

**See you!**


	5. Planes, Trains, and Rental Automobiles

**Alrighty, now that we've got the main introductions out of the way, we can finally...eh, Madoka?**

**See, I'm sort of flipping things around. She's already had a good run as the main character, and an even better run as a goddess, so why inflate her status any more? Madoka's character will be the only perspective not explored, and thus it will be up to the other characters to interpret her thoughts and reactions!**

**...In other words, God be with her. Uh, Goddess. **

**Anywho, the chapters' beginnings now are going to get slightly longer. If I continue at the pace I'm updating, this thing's gonna be a couple thousand chapters, and trust me, we don't want that. Of course, longer chapters mean longer waits between updates, but don't worry, I'll never go more than a week without putting ****_something_**** down.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm pretty ecstatic right now. **

**Guest: There's only one thing better than maintaining Mami's shining reputation, and that's dulling it. That, or I'm somewhat deranged. Or both. Both is good. Yeah, I figured Kyousuke has to be good for something, poor kid, so why not the source of Sayaka's inspiration. About the Irish dancing...it would be pretty hot to see our favorite megucas getting *puts on sunglasses* ****_jiggy_**** with it. Badum tsst. Thank ya much.**

**MareisuinShihaku: Stalking is good...at least online. Thank you so much for stopping by to review! Genius, bah. Humbug. Concerning the Sayaka-trumpet thing...I think I'm going to put the scene in where she actually tried the violin. It...well, it wasn't very pretty. **

**Dessert Maniac: Nice? Me? NICE/?/? Why, thank you. Ugh, you're right on target there. I only decided to do the 'meet the whatever' thing after I posted the story, and when I tried to change it, it wouldn't let me. I won't stop fighting the good fight though. It's killing my OCD, and not very softly. Danke schoen!**

**Faust91x: The entire exchange actually happened in real life...for better or worse! Sorry, that's my lack of skill at writing at fault here. My bad. Thank you thank you for the review! Yep, everything for Kyousuke, EVERYTHING. **

**Okey doke, here goes! We're finally seeing some sort of progress! Kind of. Maybe. Ack.**

**Oh, and my Kyouko has quite a foul mouth, so quick head's up if you aren't down with that sorta thing. Unfortunately, I do not actually own any of these characters nor their hilarious despair, so...there's that.**

**Cheers.**

* * *

_Congratulations, Ms. Sakura! You have been selected to partake in Union University's prestigious music program!_

_Your audition was deemed sufficient so as to determine you possess the great potential to assist make our world-renowned artistic specialty school as effective and successful as it is. _

_Effective immediately, you will receive full tuition to _The Union University School of Music_, and your room and board will be completely funded by the school as long as you continue to partake in the following activities:_

Union University Commando Marching Band

Union University Wind Ensemble

Union University Orchestra

_You must also to pursue a _music _major of your choice, and fulfill all the requirements that follow. _

_We again would like congratulate you on your skill as a musician, and are looking forward to you joining Union University of the Arts._

That was all Kyouko needed to read. A toothy grin spread to her lips, which promptly snapped a familiar stick of pocky in half.

_I knew it. I'm in. I'm fucking in._ Was there really ever any doubt in her mind? At all?

Of course not.

But no matter how assured she had been of her success, it did not stop her heart from soaring with excitement, nor her brain falling into a giddy state that left her crimson eyes shining.

Crumpling up the piece of paper and shooting into the wastebasket basketball style, she stuffed her hands into her jean shorts' pockets, glanced one last time at her tiny apartment (courtesy of her horn teacher), and walked out the door.

She didn't look back.

* * *

Naturally, Kyouko couldn't simply pack up and walk to New York (where Union was located). Her teacher had already sent the plane tickets, even before she had received the results of her audition.

So, after putting together a single suitcase and securing her French horn in its shabby case, she drove over to the airport, dropped off the rental car, and entered the landing area.

Her new life was about to begin…but, of course with Kyouko Sakura, things were never quite that simple.

From the get-go, the plane ride from California was tedious; a child behind her refused to stop crying, and its mother was equally obstinate about doing anything to _make _it stop. It even got to the point where Kyouko herself lost her patience...how utterly shocking.

After several polite requests (for example, asking him to kindly close his goddamn mouth before her fist flies into it) to be quiet, the young boy still would not close his mouth. Kyouko had even resorted to giving him her fourth favorite candy, but alas, to no avail: the crying continued. Most would assume her fiery temper might have mellowed with age. However, as proven by her following actions, that surely was not the case.

"_SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH_!" Kyouko finally bellowed, in Japanese of course, at the wailing infant. His mother, seated next to him, somehow had remained fast asleep. Several surrounding passengers either ducked their heads hastily beneath their seats or muttered about "kids having no respect" or "foreigners" or "I thought the Japanese were supposed to be cute and nice" or simply, "damn". One woman with glasses even whipped out her phone and took a quick picture.

The child actually did as he was told, red-rimmed eyes wide. Kyouko snorted with satisfaction and turned back around in her seat.

"Thanks." She grunted, proceeding to dig into a complementary bag of pretzels.

Of course, as soon as her back was completely turned, she heard a loud breath…and more screaming.

"Argh!" Like lightning, she was once more out of her seat, grabbing the poor child's cheeks. "I said shut it, you brat!"

This time, the mother woke up, and finding a Japanese delinquent (or so Kyouko appeared) "assaulting" her child, proceeded to scream even louder than said infant.

"What's going on over here!? Oh my!" A flight stewardess rushed over. "What are you doing to this child?! Get back in your seat, please!"

"Like hell! This kid won't shut up!" Kyouko snapped back, glaring at the attendant…who simply looked even more bewildered. _Aw, geez. I'm speaking Japanese._

Of course, before she could properly respond, the mother proceeded to hit her forcefully in the face with a suitcase. Kyouko was sent sprawling back to her seat in a very undignified manner.

"Ow!" She hissed through gritted her teach, rubbing her nose. _Great. Now I'm bleeding._ She then opened one eye to look at the attendant.

"The boy will not stop crying!" She explained heatedly in surprisingly adept English, righting herself and pinching her nose. "It has been too long!"

The stewardess proceeded to stare at her.

"Ma'am, the plane hasn't even left the airport yet."

Kyouko stared back.

"Eh?"

"I advise you to please remain in your seat, and refrain from… um, touching any other passengers. If you do not comply with regulations, you will forcibly be removed from this flight. If the child becomes too much of a nuisance to its neighbors, it will be placed in a more optimal environment. Thank you." And with that, she hurried off to the back of the plane. Still clutching her nose, Kyouko opened her window.

Sure enough, there was the airport.

"…Fuck."

And once again, a child's screaming pierced the heavens.

* * *

*New York state*

"These eggs suck." Kyouko mumbled grumpily to herself between mouthfuls of the very food she was condemning. However, the time had long past where she was picky about any sort of food, especially _free_ food.

The couple seated to her right could not help but stare in a combination of disgust and fascination at the fiery looking girl next to them. Nearly eleven full plates of a remarkably hazardous combination of dishes had been consumed in little over an hour and a half, with nary a crumb left on them.

"The fuck are you lookin' at ?!" She suddenly snapped at the unwelcome observers, who quickly averted their eyes. Shortly after, they excused themselves from the breakfast area itself.

"You'd better leave." She mumbled. _Damn foreigners. Oh…well, I guess I'm the foreigner here. Whatever. _

When she had finally satisfied herself enough to last a good while, she cleaned up the mess left behind, and checked out of the hotel. Luckily, the train station was only a quarter mile away.

This had been the second stop insofar of her not-so-glorious road trip, but by now, Union was barely eighty miles away.

Eighty miles from a new start, a new life, and a new destiny.

Eighty miles from at last, the beginning of a good dream.

As she looked at the passing countryside, Kyouko smiled softly to herself.

"And here. We. Go."

* * *

**For some reason, I read that last line in The Joker's voice from the Dark Knight. Brilliant movie.**

**Whatever. Kyouko's on her way! Took her long enough. That little scene from the airplane is actually somewhat inspired by an event that really happened on my flight to France one time, although the girl yelling at the child was Swiss rather than Japanese. Nonetheless, it was funny, and I figured Kyouko's enough of an asshole to do it!**

**Only joking, Kyouko isn't an asshole...more like a magnificent bastard. Heh. **

**Anyway, Homura's up next! Be prepared for some sort of shipping goodness and wonderfully nutty Homu homu antics. The next chapter is actually my favorite so far, but...hey, your opinions matter too! So let me have it! **

**Seriously. I'm right here. Alll byyyy myyyysseeeeelllffff...ah. I made myself sad.**

**Until Thursday!**

**Alexandria, out.**


	6. Heeeeere's Homura!

**Hey guys.**

**It was, ah...it was a really rough day yesterday. My three year old Great Dane Titan collapsed at around midnight from a heart attack, and he died a couple minutes later. I know it's personal, and not really appropriate for a fanfiction site, but I'm just letting you know 'cause I feel like I have to tell someone, you know? Sorry to bug you.**

**Anyway, we're back to Homura on this chapter. In case you have extremely short-term memory loss, remember, she agreed to do one final performance before giving up on the clarinet for good...and then Madoka's all powerful name showed up, yada yada. **

**Thank you once again for the reviews, they mean more than words can express.**

**Angel0wonder: Huzzah! It's turning out much better than I thought'd be too, heh. Ah, I really did want to put Kyouko on percussion, but the only problem is the percussion practice seperately from the band most of the time...if only it was PMKM instead. Thanks so much!**

**MareisuinShihaku: Oh, don't choke. I need you. Homurun, Homurad, Homu homu...she is a woman of many skills, no? Thank you, your reviews always make me feel really fuzzy inside...all two of them, ha.**

**GhostWriter73: In my case (read the comment at the bottom of the last chapter), the girl "abusing" the child actually did get kicked off, buuuut I decided to give Kyouko a break. Are you kidding? It'd be 'Food vs Man', if she was the star. Fight for survival. Did you know that a New Yorker could eat out every night of their life, and never dine at the same restaurant twice? I'm sure that'll play some part coming up. Special thanks to your reviews too, they're always wonderful. Grazie, and arrivederci. **

**Timmy Sparx: I'm sorry about that. Don't worry, Kyouko's beautiful smartass self will resurface once her dynamic with the other characters gets explored. I just figured she has basically no tact, but yeah. Her characterization is a little bit more complicated to write than to watch, phew. Ah, poor Sayaka, rest assured, her upcoming scenes with Kyousuke will be...ah...interesting. Thank you for letting me know what you think!**

**Otaku4eva99: Woah there buddy, might wanna quit while you're a"head". I'm glad you thought it was funny! See, I've written most of it already, and I update probably a teensy bit faster than I should, whoops. Either way, thank you so much!**

**Whelp, enough chit-chat, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

It was the eve of the concert, and Homura had not yet entered the town square. Instead, she sat patiently in her American mercedes, waiting for certain someone to arrive.

Someone named Madoka Kaname.

In a rather sad attempt to remain somewhat concealed, she had parked behind a chain mail fence…which, of course, only served to draw even more unwelcome attention.

"How unfortunate," Homura remarked to herself, as the fourth child yet waved happily at her.

She waved back.

However, her cold eyes never left the entrance.

* * *

Forty-five minutes remaining until show time, and Madoka still had yet to arrive.

Homura felt a nagging sensation of worry in the back of her mind (and the front for that matter), but nonetheless she continued to wait.

That is, until her focus was quite suddenly disrupted.

"Uh…hello? Miss? I apologize for the disturbance, but I must speak with you." A hesitant voice, accompanied by an equally hesitant tapping on her window, stirred Homura from her focus.

"Yes?" She responded, eyes locked on the entrance. Reaching out her left hand, she proceeded to roll down the window. _Female, young, sophisticated speech...that's odd, she sounds unpleasantly familiar…_

A terrible thought struck her.

"Er, ahem."

_Oh no._

Homura knew that dainty little cough anywhere.

"Ah, that's fortunate. I was told you would be in a black car, but I wouldn't have imagined in such a place as this. You see, I've been given the task of calling tonight's performers to the stage. I am a performer myself, but as my family has been kind enough to host this event, the responsibility falls to me to…oh, I'm very sorry, I've gone off topic." The voice laughed delicately." You are Akemi Homura-san, yes?"

_…Wonderful._

Homura sighed the heaviest of internal sighs before turning coldly towards the girl standing outside her window.

"Hello, Shizuki…san." The honorific almost sounded forced.

"Wow, Akemi-san. Even after three years, you still recognize my voice? That's quite impressive." Hitomi smiled.

Homura didn't.

"Indeed."_ Even her most comradely smile reeks of aristocracy; among other things I care not to know, _she thought.

Her icy manner didn't appear to faze the other young woman, for better or worse. "It's very nice to meet you once again, Akemi-san. But as I was saying, the director is calling for all performers to appear on the stage, and last I checked, you were a performer. Am I wrong?"

"No." Homura replied curtly. She then turned back to the entrance.

"Ah…you see, all performers must report to the stage immediately."

"I heard you the first time you spoke; there is no need for repetition." Of course, Homura stayed right where she was.

"Akemi-san, please. I must ask you to come with me." Hitomi's voice had an edge to it.

"And I must refuse. I have far more pressing matters to attend to than the whims of a man I have never met."

Hitomi sighed. She folded her arms and looked up at the sky.

"…I see. Well, in that case, I will inform Madoka-san of your-"

"_What?_" Homura turned so quickly towards Hitomi it took her hair a good couple of seconds to follow. "Madoka's here? How?" _I haven't left this entrance! How could she have possibly slipped by?_

Hitomi smiled again, albeit with a hint of steel. Her face read, _And there it is._

Contrary to her rather fragile appearance, Hitomi possessed a strength of mind and confidence that could make even the surest men glance away with uncertainty. She carried herself with certain dignity and refinement, no doubt the product of years of tutelage under the Shizuki family. This self-confidence had hit a spike when she was fourteen, and only grown from there. Homura was well aware of this, but she possessed something even Hitomi could not hope to get around, and that was obsession. True, unadulterated, poorly disguised obsession.

However, even if Hitomi could not get around such dedication, certainly she could manipulate it.

Hence the smile.

"Yes. Kaname-san arrived extremely early, around six o'clock this morning."

"What? Why?" Homura's eyebrows pulled together with worry, throwing all hints of her previous nonchalance out the car window. Of course, her somewhat high-pitched voice and rather heavy breathing were also little giveaways.

"Ah." Hitomi laughed lightly. "She had assumed the performance was at eight o'clock in the morning, rather than in the evening." Her green eyes were quite warm with affection towards her childhood friend, but Homura was too anxious to notice.

"Madoka…" She murmured once, before turning her car off and pushing the door open.

"Akemi-san!" Hitomi yelped, dodging out of the way. "I was standing at your window! Please be-oh my! Akemi-san, wait please!" But as she uttered those words, Homura was already gone, walking as quickly and gracefully as she possibly could without running. Because running was _so_ undignified, and besides, she couldn't let anyone see that she had any sort of concern towards Kaname Madoka, now could she?

_Wait…_

_I don't know where she is._

As soon as that unfortunate thought hit her, Homura stopped, cursed Madoka's flighty behavior, and speed-walked back to a rather bewildered Hitomi.

"Eh? Yes?" She asked hastily… and more than a little wary of the look on Akemi-san's face.

"Where is she?" Homura stood so close to Hitomi, she could feel her cinnamon scented breath.

"Madoka-san? She's backst-AKEMI-SAN PLEASE! You must- mffn!" Hitomi's protest was quickly interrupted by Homura's trademark hair whip as the latter stomped off once again towards the offending area.

And suddenly froze.

_Wait…_

_I don't know where that is._

Homura gritted her teeth, turned on her heel, stormed back towards Hitomi, grabbed her arm, and said through her teeth:

"Take me to Madoka_. Now."_

If she were an anime character, Hitomi would have turned blue and sank to the ground. However, she was not, and thus swallowed once, nodded meekly, and led the way to Madoka.

Homura steeled herself, eyes alight with determination.

_You will not get away from me this time, Madoka._

_I swear it._

* * *

Soon enough, after dodging a rather copious amount of traffic, the two girls had finally arrived to the backstage of the amphitheater. By this time, Homura's heart was racing. Her hand shook slightly as she raised it to knock on the door.

"Um, Akemi-san, we're performers as well. You aren't required to knock."

"I will knock."

"…Then by all means. Go ahead." Hitomi bowed her head in synchronization with Homura's fist quietly hitting the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

Homura nearly collapsed right then and there.

That voice that had followed her in her dreams and nearly every waking moment for three long years…she was here. She was _here_. _Madoka is…here!_

All reservations flew from her mind as she thrust the door open and ran inside, eyes wide with a mixture of joy and disbelief.

"Madoka!"

"…Homura…chan?!"

"Madoka-san."

"Hitomi-chan!"

"Madoka!"

"Homura-chan!?"

"Madoka-san!"

"Hitomi-chan!"

"_Madoka!"_

"_Homura-chan!?"_

"MADOKA-SAN!"

"Hitomi-chan!"

"_MADOKA!"_

"_Homura-chan?_!?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE _SHUT UP_! "

Homura ignored the annoyed bassoonist and proceeded to leap into Madoka's arms, face comically stoic. Of course, the poor girl was not capable of catching her, and so Homura ended up throwing herself at Madoka and knocking her down.

But Homura didn't care. She had finally found Madoka, and that was all that mattered. Not that Madoka was extremely confused, not to mention out of breath and squeaking 'ow', not that the insufferable (in her mind) Hitomi Shizuki was present, not that they had to perform in less than a half an hour, not that she had absolutely no idea what Madoka had been doing for three years. None of that even entered her mind.

She had finally found Madoka, and for now, that was all she needed.

* * *

**You crazy kids and your jumping at people. Sheesh.**

**That concludes what I think is my longest chapter yet! Hooray! **

**Oh, and don't worry if you're a tad confused. All you need to know right now is Homura transferred to Mitakihara Middle School in Madoka's last year there, but then was forced to transfer out. So, she hasn't seen any of them (until now!) for three years. Whoo hoo.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, let me know how much you've enjoyed or utterly detested my shabby creation. **

**Au revoir, mes amies!**


	7. Quoth the Sayaka, Shut up, Mom

**Alrighty, back to work. Sorry I took so long to update this time, some stuff came up and excuses blah blah excuses. Thanks for the concern about my dog, there's really nothing like a couple of strangers feeling sorry for you, no? **

**This chapter's pretty short, but I'll be updating tomorrow as well, so it'll even out. After that...expect a pretty big jump in length. Hooray. Unless you don't like it. Then boo.**

**As per usual, I'll do my unwanted commentary on the reviews, which I am extremely grateful for. Thank you all so much.**

**LockhartGuest: What is it with you guys and dangerous activities...choking, drowning...yeesh. Feelsy is a wonderful, wonderful feeling, and I'm getting feelsy from hearing about your feelsy feelings. Thank you!**

**Dessert Maniac: I actually do too. I think she gets the brunt of hate much too often...however, she's still a somewhat fun character to make, well, fun of. And she's rich...I'd assume that as she got older, she'd also get more than a little filthy. Hehehe. Thanks for the review!**

**MareisuinShihaku: Bless you. And hair-whipping isn't exactly a new thing...*war flashbacks* Ha. **

**Timmy Sparx: Fifty shades of interesting is what I'm aiming for. Poor, poor Hitomi...always grouped with that old bean Kyousuke. Her pesty side will definitely show, but hopefully a few other good ones will begin to surface as well. And trust me, this is not the last we have seen of the Homu-charge. Or confused Madoka. Thank you so much!**

**Ghostwriter73: Thanks for the concern, I will treasure it always. Madoka sock puppet?! Heck, I think even ****_I'd _****do all that for one of those. Homura would probably go to hell itself...yeah, she needs help. I have a headcanon Kyouko has gotten kicked out of more than one buffet. If I were writing a story with her-oh wait! I am! Good. Thank you so much!**

**Otaku4eva99: Oh that's fine! Arigato gozaimasu for the concern. Nothing bad to say? Uh, I'm really not complaining. In fact, that makes me pretty happy. And you don't suck at reviews; after all, you've given me three! Thank you!**

**Gear001: Oh trust, me, it's going to get even better. Save all the Sayaka-angst and junk, I'm pretty proud of later chapters, yo. If Kyouko and Homura got arrested, my story would either be in big trouble, or reach nirvana. I dunno if I wanna take that chance, geez. Thanks!**

**Bluestar: Thanks! Another one dead? Ya'll need Jesus.**

**Yourcloudnine: YOU! I remember reading your Korrasami fics way back in the day! I can't believe it. This is great. You're great. Anyway, I'm screeching with you. Marching band, or good musical stories in general are rarer than a gay republican. Hoo whee. You're more than welcome for the Kyouko. Is she the best character, or is she the best character, eh? Thank you so much!**

**Clouds: Careful, too much of a good thing can be bad for you...sorry, that was lame. Thank you for the review, and yeah. Everyone knows all dogs go to heaven, whether it's real or not. Pfft. That's really cheesy. Oh well. Thanks again!**

**Time for Sayaka...and, unfortunately, the grey-haired, ignorant demon child.**

* * *

Excitement is a feeling not easily replicated.

It is often confused with anxiety, but the two are sides of the same coin…one is usually positive, the other negative.

Which is which, of course, remains entirely up to the individual.

Sayaka, for instance, was absolutely certain she was excited about opening the letter.

_Why else would my heart be pumping like this? My face sweating? My hands trembling? My body shaking? Obviously, I'm excited!_

_…_

_Crap._

Sayaka was anxious.

Her sapphire eyes locked onto the envelope placed in front of her. In an embroidered stamp placed neatly on the top hand corner, it read, in English, Union University of the Arts. It had arrived two days ago…and only now was she even considering opening it.

For good reason.

This was _it._ If the letter contained anything unfavorable…she would not be joining Kyouske in his immediate future. The thought was too painful to even consider.

Obviously, he had applied early, and immediately given a full scholarship with guaranteed on-campus housing and the best utilities available, not to mention their unwavering gratitude that he chose _their_ oh so very "humble" college.

If she had been rejected…_well, let's not think about that, okay?_ _Besides, have a little faith in yourself! You practiced for years! Kyouske, a master of the violin, even said you were brilliant! That's gotta count for something, right? Right?_

Sayaka swallowed heavily, and picked up the envelope. With still trembling hands, she cleanly swept her finger across the top, and pulled out several folded pieces of paper.

_What the heck? _She frowned. Which one was she supposed to open first? _Well…here goes…._

Whispering encouragement to herself, she shakily blew her hair out of her eyes and opened the outermost letter.

It read:

_Dear Ms. Miki,_

_We regret to inform you-_

She stopped reading. Her heart dropped past her chest, leaving an indescribably empty feeling that knocked the wind out of her.

That was it. She hadn't made it.

She wouldn't be joining Kyouske at the school of his dreams…she would no longer be a part of his bright future.

_I didn't…what?_

To her surprise, she didn't feel sad. Not in the least. Shocked, perhaps, was a better description.

In fact, the shock was so incredible, not a single tear fell from her blue eyes. Rather, a small smile spread across her face, and she laughed.

But there was no joy in her eyes.

* * *

Sayaka's thoughts tended to repeat themselves when she was distressed. It was a terrible habit, and she had been chided quite often by her mother on its ineffectiveness and overall ridiculousness. Currently, all that ran through her head was a single conversation, albeit one-sided. Five minutes ago, she had finally worked up the courage to call Kyousuke, and this was the result:

_"You didn't make it? Geez. Sayaka, I'm sorry…I guess we won't be going to that school together after all. I won't see you for quite some time, but we'll try to keep in touch, okay? Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. I'm sure of it." _The shallow regret in his voice burned worse than any scorn.

_"Sayaka, I'm sorry."_That lone phrase repeated itself over and over again. _I'm sorry._

"No…I'm sorry." She whispered to herself, clutching her pillow even tighter. "I'm so sorry. I didn't practice enough, I didn't work hard enough. It's my fault. At least now, though, I won't be able to hold you back." She closed her eyes.

"Sayaka? Sayaka!"

_Mother._

Well, wasn't this a surprise. Sayaka didn't bother responding. Oh, so for once her mom was home before midnight. Big deal.

"Sayaka!"

She hid her face.

"SAYAKA!"

The voice got closer…ah. The door was opening.

"Sayaka! There you are!"

Sayaka stayed silent. The letter was on the floor next to the bed, if she was so anxious to read it.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" Her mother flipped the light on. "I saw the envelope downstairs, but it was empty! Where…oh. Sayaka, you should know better than to leave anything related to university on the ground! Let me see…"

And still she was silent.

"Ah…Sayaka!"

Here it comes. Sayaka felt tears begin to burn her eyes. She couldn't care less about her mother's opinion, just as students care not about their peers' uneducated revelations, but a brutal reminder of her failure wasn't actually a pleasant thing to look forward to.

Of course, she didn't expect what burst from her mother's mouth in the next few seconds.

"I'm so proud of you!"

_…What?_

Sayaka whipped her head around to stare at her mother with disbelief.

"That's wonderful!" Her mother laughed aloud. "I was so worried by your erratic behavior, I thought perhaps you hadn't been admitted!"

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka managed to ask. "I didn't make it!"

"Maybe you didn't make the orchestra, but they only accept three trumpets anyway. Ridiculous. You've made the marching band and the wind ensemble: the very highest of the concert bands, and that's all that matters."

…._EH?!_

Sayaka leapt out of bed and ripped the letter out of her mother's hands in a single fluid motion. Her eyes scanned:

_Dear Ms. Miki,_

_We regret to inform you that you have not met the audition qualifications necessary to participate in:_

Union University Orchestra

_However, we are quite pleased to state you have been deemed proficient enough to take part in the following activities:_

Union University Commando Marching Band

Union University Wind Ensemble

_You will receive full tuition as long as you fulfill the above required activities; however, your room and board will not be covered by _Union University of Music_, and thus the methods of payment are below._

_We would like to thank you for choosing Union University of the Arts, and hope to see you very soon._

Sayaka stared.

"I…I made it?!" She whispered incredulously. "I made it! I made it!" The following statements were expressed with a grin so wide, she felt as if her face would break. "I actually made it!"

"You shouldn't act so surprised. It's quite unbecoming." Her mother sighed disapprovingly, but even she could not help but smile softly at her daughter's elation. She then plucked the letter from Sayaka's hands. "I'll go over this with your father once he gets home." And with that, she walked out the door.

Sayaka fell back on her bed. It felt as if some huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She giggled aloud, and clutched her sheets.

If only for a moment, she wanted to bask in the beautiful revelation that she finally accomplished a goal…she had finally done something positive for herself. She had earned a somewhat happy ending. Or, in this case, beginning.

_Not to mention, I'll be attending the same school as Kyousuke. Four more years to work up the courage…hope it's enough._

She laughed aloud at her own insecurity. _How ridiculous am I? All this fuss over a boy…anyone else would think they've got no self-respect._

_I guess it's a good thing I'm not anyone else._

* * *

**__****Sayaka angst, boy-crushing make reviewers go, "Ahhhhhhh". And not the good "Ahhhhhhh" either. Unless it's a different kind of boy crushing. Good grief girl, why didn't you take Kyouko's super sound advice and just break his legs?**

**Don't worry, the pain will be over soon. And I really don't hate Kyousuke, he's just a...dumbass, I suppose, is the right word. Just really unaware. Of everything. And everyone. What a keeper.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	8. A Reunion at Union

**Ahhhh. I'm happy, people. I'm very happy. I've got great opinions to read, new authors to survey, and excellent criticism to observe. Fabulous. Thank you so much.**

**So, ah, we're moving on over to Kyouko, who, when we last saw her, was nearly kicked out of a plane and making a road trip on a train to Union. Whelp, she's here. Hooray. Now, who was the only Meguca at Union oh so long ago? Mami! Ah, Tomoe-san, always ahead of the game. Heh. **

**I've noticed a lot of people have favorited/followed, and I'd like to thank you muchas grande for that.**

**Anywho, to respond to my precious reviews:**

**Timmy Sparx: It isn't even Kyousuke's final may grow to tolerate him, but demon #1 A.K.A QB? Not in a Brazilion years. Thank you so much!**

**-Yes, I am aware that a Brazilian is not an actual unit of measurement, even though George W. Bush thought so.**

**GhostWriter73: AAARGGGGH seems pretty reserved, to be honest. Oh, trust me, the real fun starts when she meets up with the others, particularly a certain red-haired magnificent bastard. *Cough*Oh God, stalker QB? I think I saw a fic on here with something like that. No, he'll definitely have a role later on, but it will be behind the scenes and front and center all at the same time. That's fucking creepy, though, brr is right. Merci beaucoup for the review!**

**Otaku4eva99: Literally though. That boy has one redeeming quality, and it sure ain't his cooking. Caring for Sayaka is all he's got, so he best not screw that up...oh wait, he already did. Several times. Oy vay. I don't talk about Episode 4, hehe. Thanks a bunch!**

**Lockhart Guest: Internal screaming becomes external, no? Thank you for the review!**

**Bluestar: Ack, author's notes are meant to add to word count, not entertain. Ha. Just kidding. Mostly. Thank you!**

**Angel0wonder: I feel like mini-sized Sayaka would be super-duper cute, but she wouldn't talking about justice and crap, so you'd just be like, "Godammit girl, shut the fuck up.". Giant-ass pockets would be appropriate. Going to have to buy guy jeans though; girl jeans can't carry jackshit. A great lack of perception and proper reasoning seem to the attracting force between Sayaka and Kyousuke. They should make a club. Muchas gracias!**

**MareisuinShihaku: Godokadammit. Much better.I don't just jump to conclusions, I do a somersault backflip mcTwist to a conclusion. Terrible habit. Ah, thank you so much! **

**Alrighty, let's get some spinny-haired blondes up in this joint, eh? (Kyouko's words, not mine.)**

**Speaking of mine, Puella Magi Madoka Magica is not. Boo.**

* * *

_I'm here. I'm really here._

Six years. Six long years she had waited for this moment to arrive. Six years she had practiced, six years she had labored, six years she had prayed. Six years she had worked, and she was here.

_I'm finally here._

"I'm finally fucking here!" Kyouko shouted at the sky, punching the air so hard she actually jumped. Several passerby gave her wary glances, and one older student with oddly styled blond hair stopped in the middle of the road and stared, but she didn't even notice.

Kyouko ran her fingers through her hair with excitement, basking in the glow of her success. She breathed in the crisp fall air, closed her eyes, and just stood there. For a moment, she was at ease. For a moment, she could forget everything. And just for a moment, life made perfect, beautiful sense.

_I'm here._

It almost seemed too good to be true.

"…Sakura-san!"

Then again, things usually are.

Kyouko's inner jubilations were suddenly cut short. She frowned and looked around for the source of her name._ My last name? San?_ _Now who-_

"Sakura-san!"

The offending voice immediately popped out in front of her.

_Wha-…!?_

Kyouko did a double take.

"Mami?!" She asked incredulously. Sure enough, Tomoe Mami in all of her spinny haired glory stood right before her. _Well isn't this surprising. Although in hindsight, I guess it really isn't. Life always has a way of biting you in the ass._

"The one and only." Mami tilted her head, her golden eyes sparkling in the sun. Kyouko shook her head with disbelief.

"You're…uh, you're here." She managed to say.

"I am."

"Union University."

" Indeed."

"Mami Tomoe."

"Is my name."

"Hah…well, fancy that." Kyouko shook off the surprise. _If she can keep her cool, so can I. Get it together. _"Uh, wow. Mami Tomoe in the flesh. Heh, I see you've still got that ridiculous hairstyle." She snorted , stuffing her hands into her pocket and looking up at the sky.

"And I see you've still got that razor sharp tongue." Mami responded just as lightly.

"Oi." Kyouko grinned widely, although there was a hint of darkness in her luminescent smile. "This is some coincidence, huh?"

Mami paused.

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"...Oh?"

"Yes. You, of all people, should know that by now, Sakura-san." Mami's voice hardened slightly. Kyouko frowned. _Now what'd I do this time? _

Then it hit her. She winced aloud.

_Aw man. Guess there isn't any avoiding it. _Kyouko gritted her teeth, and turned back towards Mami.

"Hey, listen, I know you're probably thinking about the last time we saw each other-"

"How could I not?" Mami murmured quietly.

"- but trust me, as of right now, that hostile attitude's all in the past. I've got no bad feelings towards you or anyone else." She raised her hands from her pockets in defense. "I was kind of an idiot back then, _you_ know that. After the, uh, accident and all."

"Kind of?" Mami sighed. "Well, you're still about as delicate as a wrecking ball. I will admit that the thought crossed my mind."

"If it didn't, you wouldn't be you." Kyouko chuckled darkly, before hardening her gaze and baring the side of her teeth. When Kyouko truly desired, she could look absolutely frightening: to drive home a point in this case, she wanted to. She had always possessed a strangely animalistic air, which was both fascinating and terrifying. Even Mami, who had seen this side of her many more times than she would have liked, shuddered internally.

Kyouko continued, eyes glinting dangerously,"But just so we're clear, even though I said it's all in the past, which it_ is_…"

"Don't worry. I know." Mami gave her a level look. "You still want to be independent. You don't want my help, and you don't agree with my ideals. I'm well aware of that."

"You've always had this bullshit way of guessing my thoughts."

"You've always had such eloquent responses."

The two companions looked at each other. The moment crimson met gold, a spark flew between them. Whether it was positive or negative, hostile or friendly…as always, it was left up to the individual to decide.

Mami was glad Kyouko was well.

It made Kyouko well to see Mami glad.

For the moment, that was enough.

"Well, whatever our moral codes, and whatever life we've lived, one thing's for sure." Kyouko punched Mami gently on the shoulder. "We both fucking rock at what we do, eh?"

Mami laughed for the first time in a long while.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Yep. And in other news, I'm a university student. _Me. _Full ride an' everything."

"That's to be expected from your caliber of musical ability. Are you doing the orchestra or the band?"

"Why choose? Both. Plus the Wind Ensemble."

Mami raised her eyebrows.

"That's a good deal of commitment. I refused the orchestra, but I am in the marching band and the wind ensemble."

"Nice." Kyouko grinned. "Are you section leader yet?"

Mami narrowed her eyes playfully. "Only seniors can become section leader."

"That's just because they haven't met Tomoe M- GODAMMIT- Mami Tomoe." Kyouko's sudden outburst drew even more wary glances to the duo. Mami chuckled.

"Having trouble adapting?"

"Like hell. I'm fine. English is having trouble adapting to _me_. Fucking weird-ass language…" Kyouko muttered to herself.

"Ah. I see." Mami looked amused.

"Whatever. Hey, you mind showin' me around campus, Mami-_senpai_? After all, I _am_ a new student, and your underclassman no less." Kyouko emphasized the honorific, much to Mami's chagrin.

"You know I hate that title immensely. From you, at least."

"Double standard." Kyouko complained, rocking back on her heels until she was nearly horizontal. "Whatever. I'll find my way around without you. It'll be more fun on my own; who knows, I might even get lost." Her eyes gleamed at the prospect. With a light heart, she glanced behind her one last time, and picked up her suitcase and horn.

"Good-bye…Mami." Kyouko walked off, her only sign of farewell a casual wave thrown over her shoulder.

"Sakura-san!"

Kyouko stopped. Her eyes drifted downwards.

"Yeah?"

"….Let's attempt to keep the distance between encounters much shorter this time around. Deal?"

Kyouko paused.

"You sure about that?"

"Quite."

"Ah." Of course, her response was obvious. _Ain't I a big softie._" Well, if you want to so badly, what the hell. Sure. I'll find you later."

Mami smiled.

So did Kyouko. Although in her case, it was more directed towards her French horn than anyone in particular.

_Fucking Mami. _She thought somewhat fondly. _Who would have thought that through all the shit we've gone through, we somehow managed to remain civil. Maybe even friendly._

_ And you know what?_

_ I think I really will find her later. _

* * *

**Well, that came out a bit more shippy than I intended. They're acting more like stunted lovers than disgruntled friends. Whoops.**

**So, I wonder what happened in their past...wait, no I don't. I wrote the damn thing. Although, if you'd like a clue, and something new to read, check out "The Different Story". It basically stars Mami and Kyouko in an alternate timeline, and gives us a lot more clues about the both of them. Of course, it ****_is_**** the Urobutcher's work, so be warned: I cried internally. Crying externally shows weakness. Boo.**

**Thanks for reading! We catch up with Madoki doki, Homu homu and...uh, Hitomi...omi (?) next chapter, so expect some gloriously gay goodness! You get a ship, and you get a ship, and you get a ship! Everyone gets a ship!**

**Except for Sayaka/Kyousuke shippers, all two and a half of you. You get nada. That pairing's like the boat at the beginning of Shrek III, where he throws a bottle and it sinks before it ever sails. That's it. Besides, putting demons and humans together is debauchery. Mr. Sakura would not approve. **

**I'm rambling. Sorry. Again, please let me know what's going through your head, whether it be positive, positive, or positive. **

**Only joking, constructive criticism is a beautiful thing, and I love beautiful things. Thank you!**

**Alex, out.**


	9. Yours, Mine, and Hitomi's

**Holy. Guaca. Mole. Fifty-one reviews, you guys. Fifty-one. I'm beyond ecstatic. Thank you, first and foremost. Thank you so much. All of you. I know it's been barely any time since I posted this dumb piece of directionless garbage, but nonetheless, I feel as if I know all of you personally. Just kidding. Sort of. That's kind of weird. Um. Yeah.**

**Anywho, sorry for the wait! I just got caught up in a bunch of hoo ha, but from now on, updates will definitely be once a week. Scout's honor.**

**Guest: ACK. Your praise, it burns. But it hurts so good, man. So good. Come off guest, yo, and show your face! So that I may hug you, virtually or physically. Mostly virtually. I have rekindled...I have finally done some good in the world. No pressure, eh? Of course, super-powered stalker Homura is best Homura, and I will try to use her abilities for good. I'm gonna cry, thank you so much. You've just basically renewed my faith in humanity...at least, it's at forty percent now. Thanks again!**

**Clouds: Ah! Thank you! The characters are pretty important...kind of. I could just axe them all and make it a hipster Mary Sue OC fic, but...my incredible intuition tells me, "Fuck no". Eloquent. **

**Bluestar: It's funny, I actually never intended for Mami and Kyouko to be a thing, and they probably won't be, but I could see some one-sided anguish up in there, and this ****_is_**** based on Meguca is suffering. Except it's now Musicus is suffering. We'll see! Thank you!**

**Ace: Cu te?! CUTE?! cute. Thanks, man. Mami/Kyouko is pretty rare, I'll give you that. There will definitely be some in the future, but likely, just as a heads up, they won't be endgame. I think. Best fanfictions you've ever read, lord almighty. Thank you so much!**

**GhostWriter73: Yush, Potential Energy's gon' be hot up in here. Are you regurgitating those food jokes, because they aren't digesting pretty well with me. Oh God, I'm not funny. That was gross. Please, keep up the puns. If you don't, I may have to "pun"ish you...which sounded oddly suggestive. Goddamn, I'm done. STOP READING THE FUTURE! I swear, you've speculated so many things that I had planned! Good intuition? Something more worrisome? I hope not! Madohomu is setting sail, lemme tell you what, and I don't see any icebergs in its path...although a balcony scene may be in order. Hopefully with less naked drawing. Or more. I'm confused. Thank you so much, dude, you always have great things to say.**

**Kyosayalove: Hell to the fucking yes for french horn. Kyousuke...you succubus, you. Love, hate...what's the difference anymore, bah. Thank you!**

**Lockhart Guest: Oh, stop it, you. I'm blushing. Like I said, I have an armada of ships, buuuuuut...I'm planning on two leading the way. Aw, what the heckie, none of you read these anyway. I'm betting on Kyousaya for the second one. Merci beacoup pour le review!**

**MareisuinShihaku: YOU. YOU HAVE MADE MY NIGHT. DAY. THING. Loving my rants, Godoka save me. I'mma ollie off into the sunset, thank you so much!**

**Otaku4eva99: We gots us a rebel in our midst. Good luck in the urban jungle. Kyouko makes everything better...except perhaps murder...nope, I take that back. Alrighty, so right now, Kyouko and Mami are in New York City, America. Homura, Madoka, and Hitomi are on the outskirts of Mitakihara city, Japan, while Sayaka and Kyousuke are...somewhere else. You'll see. *Wink* about Kyousaya. Loco es bueno, si? Muchas gracias!**

**Timothy Sparx: Waha, fifty shades of red and gold. I'm thinking fifty shades of red and blue, and it ain't Superman. Or Captain America. Or Wonder Woman. Uh. DC needs to rethink some of their costumes, yo. Red and blue are not creative colors. Sarcastic Kyouko will make a wonderful comeback, I promise. Thank you so much, your constructive criticism might as well have been ambrosia from the Gods. Danke!**

**Gear001: I feel u on a spiritual level. Thank you!**

**Phew. Let's just move it on down to our favorite chicas locas, no? Homura still is at large, for better or for worse. Let's see what she got up her sleeves. Whatever it is, I don't own it.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"Homura-chan!? Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're here! This is amazing!" Madoka exclaimed, attempting to brush her shortish pink hair out of her eyes. It was a pointless endeavor; as if she could free her hand enough to do anything.

To her extremely pleasant surprise, Homura Akemi stood in front of her. Well, to be more accurate, Homura Akemi sat on _top_ of her. It was a rather compromising situation altogether, for Madoka at least.

"I can't either." Hitomi muttered to herself. Homura sniffed.

"But, ah, Homura-chan," Madoka's face turned a bit pink. "I'm a little squished."

It had been nearly five minutes since the three girls had reunited, and Homura still had yet to get off of poor Madoka. Hitomi leaned against the table with a reserved smile.

"It is extraordinary. Now, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I must remind you that we _do_ have to perform in front of a rather large crowd very soon. It would be wise to get ready." She reminded the two girls. Madoka looked up, a hint dismay clouding her face.

"Oh… right. That's too bad. Well, I guess we'll have to catch up later. Homura-chan, could you, um, help me up please?" She asked. Homura looked at her once.

"Of course." And, almost reluctantly, she arose from the intertwined mess and extended a hand. Madoka took it.

"Now, Akemi-san, I believe your clarinet is-"

"I know where it is, thank you." Homura interrupted, striding over to the instrument room. Madoka smiled.

"Sharp as always, Homura-chan." She said happily, following her.

Hitomi shook her head, but also began heading to the room. _What an odd girl._

The instrument room was simply decorated, with a water can in the corner, a table in the center, and various chairs and music stands strewn across the entire area. Hitomi's oboe case was laid neatly across the far end; Homura still yet to put assemble her clarinet. Madoka walked in Homura's shadow until the latter had arrived at the table. Delight immediately sparkled across her face.

"Amazing, Homura-chan! That clarinet's beautiful!" Madoka said with wonder as Homura pulled it out of its case. Homura's face remained stoic as she tested the key pads.

"If you say so."

"Just like its owner." Madoka murmured softly, crossing her arms and leaning against the table. There was almost a wistful air to her voice, like the ringing of chimes when the wind has stopped blowing.

Hitomi nearly fell over. _Well, that was rather bold._

Now Homura's face was about as far from stoic as you could get.

"Ahem." She coughed and turned away, continuing to assemble the instrument. "It's a standard model. You're still much too easily impressed." Her voice cracked a tiny bit.

"If you say so. Which model is it?" Madoka asked.

"Buffet. The barrel is custom, fashioned in France."

"Eh? Really? How old is it?"

"Fifty years."

"Wow." Envy was evident in Madoka's voice. She put a hesitant hand on her beloved flute, which had been put together quite a while ago. Gold framed her mouthpiece and finger pads. "Mine's only ten. But I love it so much! Hikari-chan's amaz-eep!" Madoka hastily covered her mouth. "I mean, my flute's amazing."

Homura raised an eyebrow. "You named your flute?"

Madoka turned beet red. She shuffled her feet with embarrassment, not meeting Homura's eyes.

"Yes. I couldn't help it; the first time Ginsen-sensei showed it to me, when I started playing, it sparkled in the light like nothing I'd ever seen. It was so lovely, I had to name it. Sorry." She hid her face.

"What are you apologizing for?" Homura's normally monotonous voice was incredulous. Madoka glanced up.

"Isn't that weird? Naming your instrument?"

Homura put her clarinet down. Pausing once, she pulled out a cleaning cloth and wiped her hands.

"Of course not. It's perfectly normal, if a bit a sentimental."

"Really?" Madoka looked hopeful. "It's not strange?"

Homura stared at her feet. "For you? Not at all. In fact, I'd expect it. The things that are really important to people never change. Your kindness, for example."

"Homura-chan…" Madoka smiled, before turning to her flute and picking it up. "You're the kind one."

"No. I am not."

Homura's voice fell flat once more, and she proceeded to the warm up area.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Madoka rushed after her. Hitomi stared, completely befuddled by what had just unfolded before her.

_I've never seen Madoka so…what's the word? Lively? No. That isn't it. It isn't so much a drastic change as a subtle one, but still. _She sighed, before pulling her oboe out of its case. She stuck the reed in her mouth and put the mouthpiece on the barrel, then the barrel on the body. It was the best instrument money could buy or a musician discern.

_Either way, Akemi-san's behavior is concerning. Although, I do remember how timid she was before…perhaps her shyness has been shut past defenses? Madoka was the first to penetrate her walls, back in school, so it's natural that the two of them be connected. Nonetheless, this is quite the curiosity. What could develop, I wonder?_

Hitomi smiled to herself.

_Whatever happens, I'm looking forward to it._

Beautiful.

Haunting.

Enchanting. Unbelievable. Unique. Incredible.

Absolutely stunning.

The critics were in agreement towards one thing; the woodwind quartet consisting of Hitomi Shizuki, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Satoshi Takusagawa, and Kaede Aoi was one of the most talented combinations and performances of any art anywhere.

Their individual styles in a collectivist piece complimented each other perfectly; Madoka's delicate, yet extraordinarily solid playing soothed even the most wired listener, while Homura's bold statements and masterful interpretation surprised the keenest predictions. Hitomi's oboe tone was full and controlled, to the point where a fellow instrumentalist had wordlessly exited the area and proceeded to break down in his car. The bassoon and French horn synchronized in ways seasoned veterans watched in awe, and made an almost embarrassing number of mental notes.

Altogether, the makeshift concert was a fantastic success. The Shizuki family later sent each musician their great thanks, and a bountiful check.

However, for Homura, nothing, not the money, not the prestige, not even the concert itself could hope compare to the conversation she had with Madoka following the performance.

Eyes falling shut, Madoka had called her instructor immediately.

"Eh? Tomorrow morning? But…that's so early." Her face fell. "I won't even get to really sleep." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "No, no, of course I don't want to be late." She gestured rapidly with her hand. "Yes. Yes. You're right, I'm sorry. Okay. Thank you. Thank you so much. I will see you at the airport! Good-bye!" And with that, she hung up. Sighing heavily, Madoka sank in her chair, eyes drifted shut.

Homura glanced over at her. "Are you going somewhere?"

Madoka's eyes opened sleepily. "Yep. I've got college, starting in two days. I'm," She yawned. "Really excited."

Homura froze.

_There is no way in hell_.

"Ah. Where is this…college?" Her voice remained calm, but her thoughts were in an uproar.

_No. Please, no._

"Um…I don't really remember. I do remember it's really important, or, at least, Ginsen-sensei says so. It's in America!" She smiled, leaning her chin on the front of the chair. "Isn't that cool?"

_NO._

"What's the name?" Homura's hands shook. _Please._ _Let me be wrong, for once in my life. Let me be horribly, terribly, embarrassingly wrong._

"Oh…um..." Madoka's brow furrowed. "Er…ah! Union! Union University. That's right, it's in New York City."

Homura fell to her knees.

_WHY?! _

Thankfully, Madoka's eyes were closed once more and she didn't see such an undignified display.

By the time Madoka roused herself from her near slumber, Homura had somewhat gathered her wits and risen to her feet. You would have never guessed she had just been screaming internally. In fact, on the outside, she appeared completely unfazed.

"I see. Hm…Madoka, could you wait here a few minutes?" She asked. Even though by the looks of things, the only place her pink-haired companion would be going would be off to count sheep.

"Sure!" Madoka smiled sleepily. "Take as long as you like."

"Thank you." Homura snapped her clarinet case shut, and snapped her phone open. She dialed quickly, and exited the room.

"Yes? Sensei? I've decided to honor Union's offer. I will be attending school there for the next four years, and participate in all areas I was admitted. Get my acceptance forwarded to the school, and purchase plane tickets for tomorrow at…hold a moment, please." She took her head from the phone and called,

"Madoka, when will you depart for America?"

"Um…three in the morning. It's really early." Madoka complained. Her eyes were barely open.

"Three a.m." Homura finished. Ignoring her teacher's protests, she continued, "Wire me some cash from my savings. Oh, I received a good amount of yen today from the performance, which can be included. I will be packed and at the airport within two hours; I expect my ticket to be waiting. Thank you." And with that, she hung up.

"Eh? Homura-chan? Are you going to Union too?"

Madoka's voice was nearly a whisper. Homura glanced towards the doorway.

_It isn't fair. Not at all. But I won't give up, no matter what._

Homura narrowed her eyes in determination. There was absolutely no way she would leave Madoka, not after she had finally found her. Not for anything in the world, anything under it, or anything above it.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

**Homura, we may need to order an intervention. Obsessed With Madoka Anonymous...that isn't very catchy, though. Stalkers don't get special help groups, even those who have sacrificed more than their lives a million times over. No excuses.**

**Hitomi, you aren't the only one interested. Half of me just wants to dump you in the ocean or something and just focus on Madohomu, but, alas, I am beckoned by the glorious beacon that is drama and comedic timing. Neither of which I am good at, so, there.**

**Madoka...just keep being Madoka. Okey doke. Good. **

**Thank you for reading, and I'll do my best to update by the end of the week. **

**Alex, out.**


	10. Beauty is Madoka Deep

**Hoo boy. I owe all of you guys an enormous apology here, especially those who have loyally followed this piece of junk from its infant phases to its slightly less infant phases. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I expected to be able to update relatively frequently, but alas, things never go as I expect. It's quite irritating. Either way, I broke a promise and feel like crappity crap crap, look at Sasha go. Frosty the Snowman was a pretty chill movie, if you haven't seen it, by the way. Ah.**

**Anyhow, here's the next chapter, and it's definitely by favorite thus far, although the next one actually made me laugh aloud...which was odd. And disconcerting. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! Last we left off, Sayaka and Kyousuke both got accepted to Union, Homura vowed to stalk Madoka in sickness and in health, life or death, or in between, the usual stuff.**

**So, here goes nothing! **

**Pyskoakuma: Geez Louis, you've been consistent! Thank you so much for taking the time to post multiple reviews, they're great and thoughtful and...make me a little ashamed, heh. Oh Lord, Hitomi. I think in the original series she had been somewhat homophobic, but I thought, hey, maybe it's just repressed feelings! After all, she was probably one of those super sheltered children who had no idea what the holy MacDonald's was (name be blessed) or something. Or she just is too close to Madoka to really care. We'll see, I suppose. Concerning the cliffhanger endings, I'm really bad about those, and I'm sorry. The background between all the characters will be revealed in time, I just wanted to pop up and show that Mami and Kyouko actually know each other with ****_some _****kind of thingy happening between them. It'll come along, just blame my novice lack of writing skill. Oh God. Kyouko glints are worst glints. Rest assured, no stone will be unturned, no ship unwrecked, no backstory unexplored, no subtext remaining...uh, sub. Pfft, the story actually mattering to a reader? Who do you think you are. Oh yes, I'm sure they'll love a giant monster in the orchestra. Brings diversity to the college. Homura was actually pimpin' out and about in a Mercedes Benz, although she'd pick up quite a few chicks in that retro-1904 Model-T knock off, lemme tell you. I don't doubt Kyouko for a second, but, ack. Go for the gold. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the feedback, it's wonderful!**

**Otaku4eva: Sweet is my middle name, next to soul-crusher. I mean, what? Homura's super possesiveness is like my ultimate headcanon, so expect it throughout the entire novel. She should be a DC superhero; super Madoka senses. Thank you!**

**Clouds: Madoka slays both genders. They have no hope of resistance, it just happens. Hitomi tends to have a lot of internal dialogue; that way, nobody has to deal with her external dialogue. Ooooh. Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Fellow marching band-er!? Ah! Don't you worry, I'm basing this all on real experience, so it might vary a little from the norm, but it will be as accurate as anything. Trumpet is a terrible, glorious thing that must be used for good. Aahhh, merci beacoup!**

**GhostWriter73: Madohomu does not need to be fixed, it is a wonderful, prevailing presence that never truly leaves you. God, I'm crazy. Oh totally, Homura's a secret nerd. Sayaka needs to call out her bullshit. ONCE AGAIN YOU READ THE FUTURE. How. I do not understand. Many Yatta's were had. I made Hitomi likable...can I put that on my resume? D-r-a-m-a. Five letter word. So much meaning. Oh my god, that AU. THAT AU. A tear just fell from my eye. I will do something with that, somehow. I swear it. Thank you so much.**

**Timmy Sparx: Connected?! Of course, eeeeverything is...connected. I'll send Hitomi your way. You can actually probably keep her. In fact, yeah, just go ahead and do that. Review my author's notes? Holy guacamole, heck to the yes. That's...that's an honor. Cue reverse puppy dog eyes. Frick frack, I meant to change the quartet to quintet, nice catch. That was a huge blunder on my part. Thank you much!**

**MareisuinShihaku: Whoa, take it easy there Bessy. At least give her a helmet or something. She might get hurt! Heh. Thanks for the review!**

**Drinkie: Lamesuke for president 2016. Volcanoes, eh? I like your style. Unfortunately, the only burns he'll get are emotional, so, what a pity. Mami and Hitomi? Their ship name can be Sprite, or Lemon-lime or something. Beautiful. Thank you!**

**Dessert Maniac: Ha, you know what they say about curiosity! It makes authors sweat nervously! Only joking, backstory will be a big part in the upcoming chapters, sailor scout's honor.**

**Angel0wonder: Post-atomic war Zombie marching band AU. Amazing. Oh, have I told you how beautiful your icon is? It's very inspirational. And I love your stories, so there. I said it. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Okey doke, well...there you have it. Moving on!**

* * *

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Toothpaste?"

"Check."

"Floss?"

"Check. Um, Kyousuke, don't you-"

"Whitening strips?"

"Check. Hey-"

"Electric toothbrush?"

"I don't have one. Kyou-"

"Extra fl-"

"Kyousuke!"

"Hm? Yes? What is it? Oh, do you have your toothbrush?"

"Kyousuke."

"Yes?!"

"I think we've covered dental hygiene pretty well. You can go ahead and move on down the checklist." Sayaka sighed. Kyousuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited." He laughed. "It's going to be great! I'll finally be able to play in an ensemble with equally talented musicians, who love music as much as I do! But…" He glanced down at his feet, the slightest hint of worry clouding his brow.

Sayaka nearly squealed aloud. _He's too unintentionally adorable for his own good. _"But?"

"Well, nervousness isn't a feeling I'm all that used to. And I've never felt challenged, or really in complete sync with other musicians before."

Sayaka winced. _What does that say about his fellow members here?_

"Yeah. I get you."She responded with a fake chuckle. _No, I don't._ _I've never even played with someone else before._

"Well, at least I won't be alone." He smiled, to Sayaka's delight. "After all, you're coming."

_Dang right_! She thought proudly.

"And Shizuki-san, as well. She's doing the orchestra and the wind ensemble."

"Hitomi? Really?" That was the first Sayaka had heard of that. Not altogether displeasing news; in fact, it was rather awesome. _That'll be cool. I haven't seen her in months._

"Yeah. It will be pretty great to see Hitomi again."

"And you'll get to keep company with Kaname–san once more. Won't that be nice?" Kyousuke bent over to pick up his bags. Sayaka did the same, but with an increasingly wide grin spreading across her face.

Now _there_ was the real kicker. Although they had made sure to call each other every other night and catch up on various exploits and discoveries, it had become pretty difficult to keep in touch with each other, as Madoka was usually off sleeping or practicing, and Sayaka just…did what Sayakas do.

Which would be nothing.

"You've got that right. But for now, we'd better hurry; the flight leaves at three, right?" Sayaka glanced at the time. "It's almost two fifteen. Where's the waiting area?"

"On the far left side, according to this map. We've already gone through bag checks and the scanners, so it should be smooth sailing from here." Kyousuke beamed. Sayaka shook her head.

"Let's hope. You've got your violin?"

"Of course. You have your trumpet?"

"Uh…oh no."

"Sayaka? What is it?"

"I must've left it at the hotel!"

"_What?!"_

"I must've forgotten my sole ticket to the only university I applied to, the only thing guaranteeing my future and my success! The only way to completely _ensure_ my future success! I must have carelessly left the most important thing to me in the world right now lying around somewhere! How stupid of me!" Throughout the entire speech, Sayaka's voice remained deadpan.

Kyousuke did not look amused. "I was only checking! No need to be snarky. "

"There's _always_ a need to be snarky." Sayaka corrected. "It's a basic life skill."

"One you're not all that proficient at." Kyousuke chuckled, walking off. Sayaka winced at the jab, before shaking her head and running off to join him.

* * *

"Alrighty then!" Sayaka stretched her arms, sighing with each satisfying pop. "Only about forty minutes left, and then we'll be on our way to America! Uh…I am very happy to be going to America!" She switched to English for the last phrase. Kyousuke nodded with approval.

"Your English has really improved lately. But about the forty minutes…we'll be lucky if it isn't delayed again." He frowned at his watch. "It's already four o'clock. The plane was supposed to have arrived an hour and a half ago."

"Yeah. This is pretty unforgivable. I'll have to have a chat with the manager of this place." Sayaka pounded a fist against her hand.

"Oh yes, have a "chat" with the manager of an international airline industry about how one of their hundreds of top-notch planes is ninety minutes late. Wonderful plan."

"Now who's being snarky, huh?"

"I'm being logical."

"Well, still, we shouldn't have to wait this long…I might go ask for a refund or something."

"No, you won't. All we need do right now is wait." Kyousuke reprimanded her, settling back into his chair. Sayaka made a face.

"But it's so…boring."

"Sayaka, nothing's boring when you're around."

"Got that right!" She nodded proudly, beating a fist against her chest. She then paused. "Hey, wait, was that a hidden insult?"

"If it was hidden, why would I tell you?"

"Touche. You'd better watch it though, Kamijou."

"Okay, okay." Kyousuke raised a hand in surrender. "I'll stop, as long as _you_ promise to stop complaining."

"I'm afraid you're asking me to deny my very nature." Sayaka said gravely. " 'Tis impossible."

"Uh huh." Kyousuke shook his head. "I'll leave you to your nature, then."

"Thank you." She sniffed.

"Sayaka-chan!"

And proceeded to fall out of her chair.

* * *

"Aaaand….here you are!" The cheerful attendant handed over two tickets. "Kaname Madoka-san and Akemi Homura-san! Two tickets for the three o'clock flight to New York City, New York, America."

Homura took them with a short bow. "Thank you very much." The attendant waved her off.

"No problem at all. I actually envy you, really. First class tickets on these quality planes? I'd give my left leg for that kind of luxury. Well, probably my right leg. Or maybe arm…finger?" The employee walked off with a frown, muttering to herself.

"First class?" Homura frowned. She examined the tickets between her fingers closely. Sure enough, the label read 12A. Level A was the very front of the plane.

"But…how?" Homura was now legitimately shocked. She hadn't even been sure her sensei would have been able to acquire _any_ tickets for this flight, much less the expensive first class. In fact, she had been quite prepared to find another means of reaching America, even if it had meant stowing away on a boat somewhere.

And suddenly, her shock turned into awe as the obvious answer hit her.

_Wait a minute…he _knew. _Sensei knew all along. _

_He knew Madoka was going to perform at the concert all along, and he _knew _she was going to Union. Most importantly, he knew I would change my mind as soon as I learned. He probably never even sent my rejection papers in, and bought my tickets long ago. _Her eyes narrowed slightly. _That sneaky bastard. _

Of course, a small smile rose to her lips. _Thank you._

"Homura-chan, we'd better hurry to the baggage area…it looks like it's right over there!" Madoka pointed at the map. "Wow, it's so close!"

Homura glanced over her shoulder. "Madoka, the suitcase icon is where we are right now. The scanner symbol is the security checkpoint, over there." She traced the path on the map with her finger.

"Really? Huh. Thank you…eh!? That's so far away!" Madoka looked helplessly at her bags, one of which was nearly as tall as she.

"It isn't all that great a distance. I'll carry your bags." Homura proceeded to heft the huge suitcase over her shoulder, while rolling two in her left hand and placing another two backpacks on her right arm.

"Oh…um…thank you, but I can-"

"I will carry your bags." Homura repeated without turning around. She stepped off towards the checkpoint, ignoring several staring passerby and more than one offer of assistance.

Madoka hung her head in shame, but nonetheless followed.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot to put my phone on the security cart. I'm really sorry, Homura-chan, for making you wait so long." Madoka scuffled her feet. "It was really dumb of me."

Homura shook her head once. "It's fine. I'm more angry at the woman who patted you down. She had absolutely no right to touch you like that." Her nostrils flared. She recalled demanding to remain in the room during the search, but after several threats of alerting security and more than one shouting match about the situation, she was finally forced to exit. Instead, she had opted to press her face against the glass and stared at the poor woman rifling through Madoka's pockets.

"Still…I promise I won't make any mistakes like that one again!" Madoka raised her head with determination. "From now on, the new and improved Kaname Madoka-chan will be the greatest flying partner ever!"

"Stay as you are." Homura said shortly.

"…Okay." Madoka hung her head once more.

"Now, I believe all that's left is to locate the waiting area for our flight." Homura checked her watch and glanced up at the airplane list. "It's been delayed for some time. Unacceptable."

"I'm sure the pilots are doing the best they can." Madoka smiled, before walking towards the nearest window and gazing up at the night sky. Planes commuted back and forth on various runways, and small figures in luminescent jackets moved back and forth between lanes. Blinking lights briefly illuminated carts on their way, and the smallest hints of stars sparkled in between clouds above.

"It must be great to fly so high in the sky like that, don't you think so? Scary, but really cool, to go almost in space...right?" Madoka asked, placing her head in her hands on a railing. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with pink, and her light eyes were wide with gentle wonder. Her very aura was one of oblivious kindness, and it was obvious to who truly observed her that this was no average girl, despite her contrasting protests. In fact, even with the artificial light bathing her, Madoka looked the very picture of an angel itself.

Which, of course, was only through Homura's eyes. The rest of the passerby saw some messily haired odd girl wasting time in a dull gray airport. But devotion changes the way you see things, no?

Homura watched her, and, as they always did when Madoka was around, her hard eyes softened. She nearly whispered, "I do."

"It's funny…I can picture you flying, Homura-chan." Madoka giggled and glanced at Homura, who frowned. The picture was gone.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. I think I can just see you as some really cool superhero or something, fighting evil by night and being a normal schoolgirl by day. Or something."

"That's completely ridiculous."

"I know, I know. It just popped into my head. I wonder what your name would be…?" Madoka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "The Dark Clarinet? Superhomura? Helpful Homura?"

"Those are terrible names."

Madoka turned pink.

"Sorry."

Homura sighed. "Don't be. I…appreciate the thought, if not the action."

Madoka titled her head to the side, beaming. "That's alright with me! Now let's go find that waiting area!" She leaned over and bumped Homura gently on the arm. "Okay?"

"Indeed." _My arm is going numb_ _from this damn suitcase. What does she even have in here?_

After about a half an hour of searching, eating, and tripping, the dynamic duo had finally arrived at the flight's waiting area. It was bland, and the chairs were a terrible color, but nonetheless, it was a place to rest.

_At last._ Homura groaned inwardly. By this point, she didn't even know if she had an arm or not.

"We're here! All we have left to do is wait." Madoka sighed with happiness, before opening her eyes and scanning the room for two seats.

"That would be what waiting rooms are for." Homura muttered. She jerked her head towards the second row from the loading dock. "Over there should be fine."

"Okay! Hey…" Madoka squinted for a place to sit in that direction, before suddenly widening her eyes. "Is that...no way!" She took off running. Homura made a pained face, but followed as quickly as she could. She did have to pause once to unhook a bag from another passerby, which hindered her progress. However, eventually she did make it to a rather heartwarming, or heartwrenching, scene.

"Madoka, what are you doing? You shouldn't run off like that-oh." Homura's voice fell flat. It appeared Madoka was not listening to a word coming out of Homura's mouth, considering she was now embracing a tall blue haired girl on the ground.

It was all Homura could do to not kick the girl in the face.

_Damn it all._

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka cried, hugging her friend tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Madoka, wha-how?!" Sayaka laughed incredulously, before rubbing Madoka's head in return. "This is crazy! What are you doing here?!"

Homura bit the inside of her mouth. "Hello, Miki-san."

Sayaka looked up from Madoka, glowing blue eyes wide with surprise and a hint of confusion, which quickly turned into awe. "Whoa! Who are you? And, uh, how do you know my name?" _She's hot!_

"Eh? Sayaka-chan? Don't you recognize Homura-chan?" Madoka asked with some perplexion. Sayaka's awe changed to shock.

"What?! Homura?! Holy cow! You look completely different!" _And hot! _Sayaka thought with amazement.

"Yes." Was all Homura replied.

"Hello, Kaname-san, Akemi-san." Kyousuke stood up and bowed politely towards the two of them. "It's nice to meet you again."

"Kamijou-kun!" Madoka finally stood up, and bowed in kind. Homura nodded her head shortly.

"Are you two also going to Union University?" Kyousuke asked.

"Yes." Homura answered, taking a moment to put down her and Madoka's bags.

"Really? That's awesome!" Sayaka grinned widely, dusting off her pants. "We'll all be going to school together! And on the same flight too! This is some coincidence, yo."

_Yo?_ Homura cringed inwardly. "Indeed."

"Kyousuke and I are flying middle, where are the two of you?" Sayaka asked. Homura frowned slightly. In a slight oversight on her part, she had neglected to look as to where Madoka _would _be. She fished the two tickets out of her pocket, and retrieved their passports from her bag.

"Here. You'll need this." Homura gave Madoka hers. Madoka smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now…I am flying first class, and as for Madoka…ah." Homura breathed an inward sigh of relief. _Thank God. We're together. That sly bastard of a teacher. Thank you again._ "We will be sitting side by side."

"Really?! Ginsen-sensei bought me first class tickets?! Amazing!" Madoka looked overjoyed. "I've never flown in a plane before, so…"

"Me neither." Sayaka agreed. "First class, huh. That's pretty crazy."

"Yes, you two will no doubt have a very luxurious ride there." Kyousuke checked his watch. "Thankfully, the plane has finally arrived, so we should be boarding shortly."

"Great! We're almost ready to begin a new journey, to a new school! Hey, Madoka, once we get there, what are you gonna do?" Sayaka stretched, turning her head towards Madoka. Madoka started.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what extra activities are you doing? I got rejected from the orchestra, sadly." She sighed heavily. "But hey! I still get to do the marching band and the wind ensemble, so that's cool."

"Um…I think I got accepted to all three, but I don't know if I can handle all of that." Madoka said doubtfully.

"Why not? You can totally do it if you put your mind to it. Besides, you've got Homura, and she's like, a genius or something." Sayaka waved a hand dismissively. Homura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Strangely, something about Sayaka had always rubbed her the wrong way, no matter what the girl said or did. Sayaka probably could have saved the world multiple times or invented a Madoka homing beacon or something, and Homura _still _wouldn't really like her. It wasn't even jealousy, although that did play a small role. No, it was as if Sayaka's very temperament was untrustworthy; as if, somehow, enough pressure were placed on her, she would snap like a twig. It was just an uneasy feeling, only an instinct, but nonetheless, Homura trusted herself more than everything in the world, save only one thing. And Homura knew with absolute certainty that trust would never be misplaced.

"That's true…but still. I need to try and rely on myself, for once." Madoka said, a hint of determination in her eyes. Homura felt a rush of pride, but a slight hole opened in her heart. _If I had it my way, she would always be able to rely on me. Because I don't need anyone, except for her. _

"That's a good idea." Sayaka nodded approvingly. "Until you forget about your exams and come crying over for help."

Madoka flushed. "That was only once! And you didn't know what to do either."

Sayaka winced. "Yeah, those were dark times. Good thing Homura was there, although she nearly fell down the stairs like three times on her way to open the door. You were so clumsy back then. And shy." Sayaka harrumphed. "I dunno whether I like the new you or not."

"Well, then I suppose it's a good thing I don't care about your opinion." Homura responded dryly. Sayaka winced once more.

"Ow. Oh, what classes are you taking, Homura?"

"I will go wherever Madoka goes."

"I'm glad. Someone needs to watch out for her, and I won't have time. Ha! I'll need to focus on my own studying! I've sworn to change my ways!" Sayaka shouted, beating her chest.

"What are you, a gorilla? Keep your voice down! Besides, the plane's here." Kyousuke gestured towards the accumulating line. "You were too busy yelling to notice the announcement."

"Oh…sorry, Kyousuke." Sayaka sheepishly hung her head.

Kyousuke sighed, but smiled in spite of himself. "Its fine, I'm excited too." Sayaka grinned back.

"Four more years with me? What's not to be excited about?"

Kyousuke's gray eyes softened. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Sayaka turned beet red. "Ah…oh… ha. Ha."

This time, Homura did not restrain her eyes, and they rolled in sarcastic beauty as free as they wished.

"Let's board the plane."

* * *

**Indeed, let's. So the author doesn't have to write about a ten hour ride of nothing but attempted cuddling, yelling at annoying children, staring, and terrible airplane food. Yay.**

**Oh, if you're worried about Hitomi, she's flying on her family's private jet...although in hindsight, she probably should've invited her friends to go with her, huh? So she could whisper 'forbidden love' everytime Homura tried to make a move. Amazing.**

**I'm not really gonna go into detail about the location until they finally arrive at Union...****_if _****they arrive at all! Wouldn't that be something? Kill off four major characters in a single chapter? Would that be a record? Or just a cheap retelling of Final Destination? Puella Dead Madoka Dead. Good title. **

**Ah, sorry. Anywho, thanks for reading! And the patience. And the reviews. Especially the reviews, they are ambrosia. Or crack. Those were crazy days, but crazier nights. Okay, I'm done.**

**Thanks again, and adios.**

**Alex, out.**


End file.
